Avant: Fanon Emblem
Plot Summary: There is a house in a dimension that belonged to Majes: a being of fantastic magic. One day while bored, Majes created a companion to play with her, but the companion known as Darch began growing out of control, creating an army of evil for the sole purpose of breaking free from it's owner and creating havoc across dimensions. So Majes sought to bring forth those who could best Darch and his army. At first she had only decided to call those from the timeline of a dimension known as Mobius, but she accidentally called forth those from the timelines of lands called: Archanea, Elibe, Magvel, Ylisse, Hoshido and Nohr. Now they must all join together to save the dimension and protect theirs as well. This is a prequel to Fanon Emblem . Characters Down below are the 40 members of the army. If two units are paired together and defeat enough enemies, they can have a conversation afterwards. There are four support ranks: C,B,A and A+. The higher the rank, the more benefits the pair gets when paired up. If two units reach A+ rank, a special support conversation will occutr and both units will be given a bigger boost when pairing up. Listed below are the members of the army along with their base class, what they can promote to and a brief summary. Sonic Side Sonic: Lord, promotes to Knight Lord or Blade Lord. The fastest creature alive on Mobius. Having been taken from his world to fight in the army of Majes, he naturally feels up to it and is ready to go. He is the co-leader of the army and is quick with his sword that was given to him by Majes. Miles "Tails" Prower: Sky Knight, promotes to Falcon Knight or Kinshi Knight. Sonic's best friend and adoptive brother. While usually one who likes to tinker with machines, he has since hopped upon a pegasus to further his air tactics. He strikes fiercely with his lance given to him by Majes. Knuckles: Fighter, promotes to Warrior or Hero. Sonic's friendly rival and part-time treasure hunter who is oh so gullible. Instead of guarding the Master Emerald as he should, he is currently serving in the army as muscle. He delivers harsh chops with his axe given to him by Majes. Amy Rose: Cleric, promotes to War Cleric or Sage. Sonic's self-appointed girlfriend and fangirl. While chasing Sonic as usual, Amy ended up tagging along on the adventure and has received the power to heal. She was given a staff by Majes, which Amy has chosen to use to keep her friends feeling good at all times. Cream: Villager, promotes to Master of Arms or Merchant. A cute and young girl who is Amy's best friend. She is one who is always positive and polite. After being told of the danger she would face, she showed resolve in helping the others, thus she was given a lance by Majes. Silver: Priest, promotes to War Monk or Sage. A psychic from the future of Mobius plucked from his home by Majes and brought into the army. He's a bit naive but makes up for it with attitude. He was given a staff by Majes, which he took after some convincing. Big: Knight, promotes to General or Great Knight. A large one who is sadly lacking in the brains department but has strength to spare. Admittedly, even Majes herself isn't sure why she picked him for the army but feels he will do nicely anyway. He was given a lance by Majes. Vector: Cavalier, promotes to Great Knight or Paladin. A cool dude who's the head of the Chaotix detective agency, he and his two friends: Espio and Charmy were dragged into this and they are enjoying it to the fullest. He was given a sword by Majes. Espio: Ninja, promotes to Master Ninja or Mechanist. A member of the Chaotix detective agency and a silent type. While he is more suspicious of the events unfolding, he is still willing to stay by his comrades until the job is done. He was given a set of shuriken by Majes. Charmy: Archer, promotes to Sniper or Ranger. The third member of the Chaotix agency and a really noisy kid. While he may annoy others from time to time, he is also full of enthusiasm. Everyone else however, feel that he should tone it down from time to time. He was given a bow and a set of arrows from Majes to keep him entertained. Blaze: Mage, promotes to Bishop or Mage Knight. A princess from another dimension who was visiting Mobius when Majes summoned her. She may come across as cold at first, but she may just need to get to know someone first, As Sonic can tell you. Due to her pyrokinetic powers, Majes gave her a few tomes of magic to use whenever. Marine: Pirate, promotes to Berserker or Warrior. A friend of Blaze's and was also visiting Mobius during her summoning. Marine is as her class says, a pirate or rather a pirate wannabe. She loves the high seas and enjoys any kind of adventure. Due to this, Majes gave her an axe so she can fulfill all of her fantasies, much to the other's dismay. Shadow: Dark Mage, promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight. He and Sonic used to share a rivalry over who is the ultimate, now he just kinda shows up. He was reluctant to help out this time, but caved in when Majes kept begging. So he was given a tome of dark magic to let out all of his grumpiness. Rouge: Thief, promotes to Trickster or Assassin. A seductive and sneaky treasure hunter, she was doing a job for the government when she was summoned and now looks at the upcoming adventure as a means to get even more treasure than before. She was given a sword by Majes and promised not to use it for any wrong doing. Jet: Wyvern Rider, promotes to Malig Knight or Wyvern Lord. The leader of the Babylon Rogues, extreme racers with a penchant for speed. He and Sonic have raced in the past but now is going along just out of boredom. In any case, he was given a wyvern and an axe by Majes. Wave: Shaman, promotes to Druid or Summoner. The tech expert of the Babylon Rogues, she and Tails share their own rivalry over extreme race gear and she likes teasing him. She and Storm also get into squabbles a lot for one reason or another. Majes gave her a set of dark magic tomes just to see what she would do and both were pleased by the results. Storm: Mercenary, promotes to Hero or Bow Knight. The muscle behind the Babylon Rogues and Knuckles' rival whenever the two teams meet. He's not really about the brainpower and more about muscle. Even so, he happens to be an excellent racer and one not to mess with. For no reason in particular, Majes gave him a sword, Shade: Myrmidon, promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin. An advanced warrior from a race that was at war with Knuckles' race. Ever since the issue has been resolved, no one heard from her until she was summoned for the upcoming war. Despite this, she doesn't talk to anyone and wants to be by herself at all times. Majes decided to try and remedy this by giving her a sword. Dr. Eggman: Outlaw, promotes to Adventurer or Bow Knight. The man responsible for the majority of Sonic's adventures was also someone Majes wanted for this army of hers. Despite being hesitant at first, Eggman quickly decided to take part in it. Nobody knows why but most still find him suspicious. Majes ever so correct about her picks, gave him a bow and a set of arrows. and Tikal: Troubadour, promotes to Strategist or Maid. One of Knuckles' ancestors brought to the war from a point in the past to fight. Despite not wanting to fight anyone she has agreed to join them if it means her soon to be friends would not end up getting hurt. For this, Majes gave her a horse and staff. Fire Emblem Side Lyn: Lord, promotes to Knight Lord or Blade Lord. A nomad of the Sacean Plains on the continent of Elibe, She was revealed to be the granddaughter to the marquess of Caelin. She was on a journey with her own army when she was summoned by Majes, despite the rude call she has volunteered to be the co-leader of this new army. Majes in return gave her a new sword for all of her fighting. Subaki: Sky Knight, promotes to Falcon Knight or Kinshi Knight. A retainer to Sakura, the youngest princess of the Hoshido kingdom. He is a perfectionist at everything he does. Before being summoned, he was fetching water for his master and after being explained things by Majes. He agreed to fight and was granted his pegasus and a new lance. Garcia: Fighter, promotes to Warrior or Hero. A man from Renais on the continent of Magvel. He was training with his son Ross when he was called to join the army. All he wants to do is get back to his son, but is ok with having a little fun along the way. Moved by his motivation, Majes gave him a new axe. Lissa: Cleric, promotes to War Cleric or Sage. The tomboy princess of Ylisse who has a big appetite as long as it isn't wildlife. She has such a shining outlook on life that others can't help but be happy too. Despite this, she feels she can never live up to her older brother: Chrom. To help her with these feelings, Majes gave her a new staff. Donnel: Villager, promotes to Master of Arms or Merchant. A farmboy from a small village in Ylisse. He desires to leave his village and get stronger to protect his mother, but now has the chance with Majes' army. He is as country as they come and enjoys a good meal. Feeling happy, Majes gave him a new lance. Moulder: Priest, promotes to War Monk or Sage. A very kind man from Magvel. He is the father-figure of the army and he sometimes seems too devoted to the role, but nonetheless he is a rare beacon of hope in the war. Inspired by his kindness, Majes gave him a new staff. Roger: Knight, promotes to General or Great Knight. A man from the country of Grust on the continent of Archanea. Not much is known about him, since the only thing he has revealed is that he used to have a crush on a girl who did not return his feelings. Feeling sorry for him, Majes gave him a new lance. Frey: Cavalier, promotes to Great Knight or Paladin. He is devoted to his duty as one of the cavalier for the kingdom of Altea on Archanea. He does not seem to have much of a funny bone and seems to be the last person to get a joke. Majes gave him a new sword that she had laying around. Kagero: Ninja, promotes to Master Ninja or Mechanist. A retainer to Ryoma, the oldest prince of the Hoshido kingdom. She has a talent for art and loves painting on her downtime. Despite this, she is very reluctant to show anyone her work. To help get her inspired, Majes gave her a new set of shurikens. Gordin: Archer, promotes to Sniper or Ranger. An inexperienced archer in Archanea. He served the kingdom of Altea alongside Frey but always sees himself as someone not doing enough to help out. Although give him time and he may prove to be one heck of a quickshot. Majes gave him a new bow and some arrows for no reason. Nino: Mage, promotes to Bishop or Mage Knight. A young genius from Elibe who is a natural at magic. She feels that she is undertrained but loves learning new spells and incantations, despite not being formally trained in either. Feeling a connection, Majes gave her new tomes of magic. Dart: Pirate, promotes to Berserker or Warrior. A kind but foul mouthed man from Elibe. He is extremely loyal to anyone he trusts. A major complaint from the army is how much of a bad influence he may be to the younger members. Hoping he would stop, Majes gave him a new axe. Tharja: Dark Mage, promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight. A dark mage from the continent of Ylisse who loves all things dark magic. She stalks some of the army members looking for ingredients and has no problem cursing someone who annoys her. Feeling scared of her, Majes gave her a new dark magic tome. Colm: Thief, promotes to Trickster or Assassin. A chivalrous man from Magvel and a man who knows how to use his skills to his advantage. He can be pretty snide and arrogant but when he cares for someone, he makes sure they are well protected. Confused by him, Majes gave him a new sword. Cherche: Wyvern Rider, promotes to Malig Knight or Wyvern lord. A vassal from Rosanne, a country across the sea from Ylisse. She was visiting with her master when she was summoned by Majes. She is surprisingly strong having tamed her wyvern: Minerva when she was only nine. She is also very kind to anyone who Minerva likes. Feeling happy for the two, Majes gave Cherche a new axe and summoned Minerva for her to ride. Canas: Shaman, promotes to Druid or Summoner. A scholar from Elibe who always quests for knowledge. He is so into learning new things, that he sometimes reads on the battlefield and neglects his army members. Among other things, he is also insanely curious, going on tangents about whatever piques his interest. To calm him down, Majes gave him a new tome of dark magic. Ogma: Mercenary, promotes to Hero or Bow Knight. The bodyguard to a princess on the continent of Archanea. He was watching over his charge when he was summoned. Despite his tough exterior, Ogma actually has a tendency to do things without even expecting a thank you. This by no means he's someone to push around. Due to his bravery, Majes gave him a new sword. Marisa: Myrmidon: promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin. This beauty is known across Magvel as the Crimson Flash due to her speed in battle. Marisa is however very clumsy when not in a fight and trips over her own feet. Feeling ever so exhausted, Majes gave her a new sword. Niles: Outlaw, promotes to Adventurer or Bow Knight. A retainer to Leo, the youngest prince of the Nohr Kingdom. Niles is very sadistic and loves making dirty jokes to annoy others. Yet if someone says something bad about him, they may as well sleep with one eye open. Just like he does due to losing one as a young boy. Feeling creeped out, Majes gave him a new bow and a set of arrows. and Elise: Troubadour, promotes to Strategist or Maid. The youngest princess of the Nohr Kingdom. A very cheerful and excited girl who loves making sure everyone gets along. She doesn't like fighting and so has taken up healing instead to help out, though she does feel sad being away from her family. In order to apologize for summoning her, Majes gave her a horse and a new staff. Supporting Cast Majes: The young sorceress who created Darch which set off the events of the story. She is also the one who summoned her army from their points in time. She is very immature and loves casting spells just because she is that good at it. Junichi: Majes' pet owl who has long since been given the ability to speak. He is rather snarky and prefers to be blunt all the time. Anna: A crafty merchant with a knack for business and one of many identical sisters. Even Majes can't tell which one of them she is. Koyaoi: Long ago he was said to have come from another dimension to fight Majes, but now works as her butler. He's still not sure how that happened. Kuyuri: A woman who seems to have a past with Koyaoi, but no one is quite sure what that past is. Anytime someone ask her about it, she states that it's none of their buisness. and Bahat: Majes' pet dragon who she grew a bond to right after he was born. She uses him to check up on the others and loves playing with him. He on the other hand would rather sleep. Antagonists Darch: A man created by Majes to play with who decided it would be better to take control of the dimension and use his power to affect other dimensions. He is a master manipulator who always seems to be one step ahead. Cordana: Darch's right hand woman and the tactician for his army. She's pretty vain and doesn't like when her appearance is messed up. She always loves showing how much of a tactical genius she is. Zerest: Cordana's youngest child and a boy who loves using his power of mind control to force others to do what he wants. He absolutely relishes in the chaos he causes and cares little for anyone other than his mother. Sapphira: The messenger of Darch who delivers letters to his army members and followers. She always carries a sword with her in case she gets intercepted. Hollen: Sapphira's older brother and Darch's captain of his army. This man leads his troops with savagery and destruction in his mind at all times. When everything's said and done, no one is left alive. and Neris: A maid working for Darch. She longs to be free of him and be left alone, but has long since given up on that dream and does his bidding without question. Class Info Each unit has a class that they belong to, these classes all have their own quirks and can be promoted into an advanced class at level 25. Down below are the info for Classes, along with a reminder on who belongs to what class, what they can promote into and some info on all of their classes. Sonic and Lyn are both Lords, Lords are handy on the battlefield, striking with swords and are generally quick on the battlefield. Lords can promote into either Knight Lord or Blade Lord. Knight Lords are Lords who have gained horses as mounts and now wield a lance. While Blade Lords remain on their feet but gain the addition of Bows. Tails and Subaki are both Sky Knights, Sky Knights fly through the air atop pegasi and strike using lances with fury. Sky Knights can promote into either Falcon Knight or Kinshi Knight. Falcon Knights can strike with their lances but also heal using staves. While Kinshi Knights trade in their pegasus for mythical Kinshis and use bows along with lances. Knuckles and Garcia are both Fighter, Fighters attack by using their brute strength to slam enemies with axes. Fighters can promote into either Warrior or Hero. Warriors wield their axes along with adding bows to their arsenal. Heroes are just that: heroes, they keep their axes as well but take up swords to better themselves. Amy Rose and Lissa are both Clerics, Clerics don't do any fighting but rather heal others with staves. Clerics can promote into either War Cleric or Sage. War Clerics are still able to heal but also pick up an axe or in Amy's case: her hammer. While Sages start casting non dark magic along with their healing. Cream and Donnel are both Villagers, Villagers start off weak but if you put the time into training them, they become very powerful units. Villagers can promote into either Master of Arms or Merchant. Master of Arms true to their name, wield their lances along with sword and axes. Merchants are savvy salesmen who drop prices using lances and bows. Silver and Moulder are Priests, Priests much like Clerics don't do any fighting but heal using staves. Priests can promote into either War Monk or Sage. War Monks much like War Clerics use axes along with their staves, but are generally slower but more powerful. Big and Roger are Knights, Knights are the general frontline of an army, which is sad due to their slow movement. But they use lances to get their job done. Knights can promote to either General or Great Knight. Generals are still slow as ever but get a bit more distance along with using swords. Great Knights are knights who have gained horses and now fight using lances, axes and swords. Vector and Frey are Cavaliers, Cavaliers are the most trusted in the army, due to riding on horses and striking with their swords. Cavaliers can promote into Great Knight or Paladin. Paladins are advanced cavaliers who ride fast and strong using not only swords but bows and staves. Espio and Kagero are Ninjas, Ninjas are excellent at quick and stealthy attacks using their trusty shurikens. Ninjas can promote into either Master Ninja or Mechanist. Master Ninjas are the pinnacle of the ninja art striking even faster with shurikens and swords. Mechanists craft beast like puppets and ride them, shooting enemies with shurikens and arrows. Charmy and Gordin are both Archers, Archers are standard units who use their bows to shoot far away targets with great precision. Archers can promote into either Sniper or Ranger. Snipers stick to using bows but are able to shoot from farther away thus decreasing the chance of getting hit. Rangers are able to mount horses and use swords along with their bows and are very versatile. Blaze and Nino are both Mages, Mages attack using non dark magic much from the same distance as Archers. Mages can promote into either Bishop or Mage Knight. Bishops continue using non dark magic but also come with staves to help heal allies. Mage Knights gain horses as mounts and attack using swords along with their non dark magic. Marine and Dart are both Pirates, Pirates battle using their axes which they have sharpened to perfection. Pirates can promote into either Berserker or Warrior. Berserkers stick to using their axes but gain even more striking power. Shadow and Tharja are both Dark Mages, Dark Mages attack using only tomes of dark magic which is good for spooking the enemy. Dark Mages can promote into either Sorcerer or Dark Knight. Sorcerers attack using their dark magic which has grown scary levels. Dark Knights gain their own mount in the form of black horses and battle using not only dark magic but swords too. Rouge and Colm are both Thieves, Thieves are experts at picking locks, whether they be on doors or chests. Thieves can promote into either Trickster or Assassin. Tricksters confuse their enemies with their wide variety of tricks, they also attack with swords and healing staves. Assassins fight with swords and knives but are also more deadly and should be taken seriously. Jet and Cherche are both Wyvern Riders, Wyvern Riders ride on well wyverns and attack using axes. Wyvern Riders can promote into either Malig Knight or Wyvern Lord. Malig Knights ride undead wyverns and fight using axes and non dark magic. Wyvern Lords stay on alive wyverns and attack using axes and lances. Wave and Canas are both Shamans, Shamans attack using dark magic but are a little weaker than Dark Mages. Shamans can promote into either Druid or Summoner. Druids still use their dark magic but also pick up non dark magic tomes and staves for healing. Summoners also use dark magic and healing staves but can also summon an exact replica of themselves once per battle. Storm and Ogma are both Mercenaries. Mercenaries are usually hired help that do their clients bidding using swords. Mercenaries can promote into either Hero or Bow Knight. Bow Knights gain a horse and are able to strike with both swords and bows. Shade and Marisa are both Mymridons, Mymridons are those who have used a sword for their main way of fighting for a long time. Mymridons can promote into either Swordmaster or Assassin. Swordmasters are unparalleled with the art of the sword and stick to using it as their means of battle. Dr. Eggman and Niles are both Outlaws, Outlaws are thieves who have gained more infamy with their crimes using bows. Outlaws can promote into either Adventurer or Bow Knight. Adventurers are reformed outlaws who fight using bows and heal using staves. and Tikal and Elise are both Troubadours, Troubadours are healers with staves that ride on horses preferring not to fight directly. Troubadours can promote into either Strategist or Maid. Strategists are the horse riding tacticians of an army and heal using staves along with attacking using non dark magic. Maids on the other hand lose their horses, heal using staves and attack using knives/shurikens. Stories There are three stories in Avant: Fanon Emblem. Sonic's Story, Lyn's Story and The Last Story, in order to reach The Last Story, you must complete both Sonic and Lyn's story. Both Sonic and Lyn's Stories have 10 chapters and 5 paralogue to go through and you can choose which story to go through first. Listed below are the names of the chapters in Sonic and Lyn's stories and who debuts in them. Sonic's Story: Chapter 1/11. Prelude to War/An Unexpected Surprise. Debut: Sonic and Amy. Chapter 2/12. A Tough Flight. Debut: Tails and Knuckles. Chapter 3/13. The Big Annoyance. Debut: Charmy and Big. Chapter 4/14. Undercover Darkness. Debut: Shadow and Rouge. Chapter 5/15. Stranger Tidings. Debut: Dr.Eggman and Silver. Chapter 6/16. A Simple Spark. Debut: Blaze and Cream. Chapter 7/17. Stealth vs Direct. Debut: Vector and Espio. Chapter 8/18. Sailing the Sea. Debut: Marine and Shade. Chapter 9/19. Owing Kindness. Debut: Storm and Tikal. Chapter 10/20. Uniting/An Approach. Debut: Jet and Wave. Paralogue 1/6. Messages. Paralogue 2/7. A Dragon's Rising. Paralogue 3/8. Oddities of Another Kind. Paralogue 4/9. Searching for a Soul. Paralogue 5/10. Reunion. Lyn's Story: Chapter 1/11. Prelude to War/Sudden Vows. Debut: Lyn and Lissa. Chapter 2/12. Perfection's Virtue. Debut: Subaki and Garcia. Chapter 3/13. Eagle Eyes. Debut: Gordin and Roger. Chapter 4/14. Sudden Warnings. Debut: Tharja and Colm. Chapter 5/15. The Gambit. Debut: Niles and Moulder. Chapter 6/16. Every Little Thing. Debut: Nino and Donnel. Chapter 7/17. Negotiations. Debut: Frey and Kagero. Chapter 8/18. Beauty and the Beach. Debut: Dart and Marisa. Chapter 9/19. Dainty Ain't Soft. Debut: Ogma and Elise. Chapter 10/20. Of Wyverns and Darkness/The Stormfront. Debut: Cherche and Canas. Paralogue 1/6. The Secret Seller. Paralogue 2/7. Untold Stories. Paralogue 3/8. A Relative Theory. Paralogue 4/9. The Secret Seller Sells Something. Paralogue 5/10. Foreshadowing Greatness. Last Story: This is where the stories of Sonic and Lyn combine. Below details how many chapters are in the last story and their names. Chapter 21. Conversations of the Past. Chapter 22. Something Wicked This Way Comes. Chapter 23. Hope for the Future. Chapter 24. Neris: Pleas of Serenity. Chapter 25. Sapphira: Running Reckless. Chapter 26. Hollen: Older's Brother Lament. Chapter 27. Zerest: Child's Play. Chapter 28. Cordana: A Mother's Strength. Chapter 29. Darch: Summoning The Dragon. Chapter 30. Endgame: A Tearful Goodbye. Short Story Beating all three stories gives you access to a short story. One that connects the main story to Fanon Emblem known as The Mystery of the Binding. The story picks up right after the main story and is only 16 chapters. The Mystery of the Binding brings back ten characters from Mobius and brings ten new characters from the world of Fire Emblem. Extra Story. The Mystery of the Binding. Plot Summary: Several months after the events of the main story, Majes is cleaning up her dimension, when she sees a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up, the paper is revealed to be a spell and upon reciting it, Majes accidentally summoned back some Mobians who fought in the war as well as ten new people from Archanea and Elibe. Their task is to take the spell to Melalee Volcano on the continent of Pramda and dispose of it while facing off against the remnants of Darch's army. Down below are the characters that appear in the story, their class, what they promote into if they can, and a brief summary of them. Characters from The Mystery of the Binding: Sonic Side: Miles "Tails" Prower: Sky Knight, promotes to Kinshi Knight. Sonic's little buddy has been called back by Majes to dispose of the spell, so he has taken up the role of co-leader. Cream: Villager, promotes to Master of Arms. Surprised about being summoned again, she was a little worried about going on another adventure. But after putting those worries to rest, she then rose to the occasion. Silver: Priest, promotes to War Monk. Brought back by Majes to make the journey in hopes that he can explore the land and see it's beauty. Big: Knight, promotes to Great Knight. Once again summoned by Majes, he has suited up and is ready to go. Still as clueless as ever. Vector: Cavalier, promotes to Paldin. Feeling pumped for being summoned again, he has mounted his horse and prepares to ride fast. Espio: Ninja, promotes to Master Ninja. Having left Charmy behind to watch the agency, Espio joins his leader on this journey, ever so cautiously. Shadow: Dark Mage, promotes to Dark Knight. Having been summoned back without a choice, Shadow is a little more annoyed but none the less grabs his dark tomes. Jet: Wyvern Rider, promotes to Wyvern Lord. After being promised a treasure for doing this, Jet has grabbed his wyvern and takes to the sky. Shade: Mymridon, promotes to Bow Knight. Despite not knowing why she was summoned again, Shade picks up her sword for another adventure feeling like it could lead somewhere new. Dr.Eggman: Outlaw, promotes to Adventurer. The first to be summoned, Eggman was more than willing to go on. The others feel he has an ulterior motive for it and are watching him. From the Fire Emblem Side: Roy: Lord, promotes to Knight Lord. A noble from Elibe who was summoned on accident by Majes. Despite initally turning down her request, his will to help others kicked in and he is now the co-leader of the army. Dice: Fighter, promotes to Warrior. A man from Archanea who was on a scouting job with his daughter when they were summoned by Majes. Hearing of a reward, he took the job and joined the army. Marisha: Cleric, promotes into Sage. A young girl who lives with her grandmother in Archanea. She was summoned one day while talking to her grandma. After getting over the shock, she decided to join the army to keep the others safe. Ryan: Archer, promotes to Ranger. Gordin's younger brother from Archanea and an archer like him. Summoned while training his brother, Ryan was a little worried about how his summoning, but Majes let him know she would return him, so he joined the army. Lilina: Mage, promotes to Mage Knight. Roy's friend from Elibe who's just a tad on the childish side, but also kind, naive and stubborn. After being summoned by Majes, she was put into the role of tactician for the army. Geese: Pirate, promotes to Berserker. A literal pirate from Elibe who's the son of a wealthy shopkeeper. He was summoned by Majes on accident and joined the army to see what kind of rewards he would be getting. Raigh: Shaman, promotes to Summoner. A sarcastic and rude dark magic user from Elibe who was summoned by Majes. At first blowing her off to do his own thing. He was told he would only be sent home if he joined and so he felt he had no choice. Malice: Mercenary, promotes to Hero. Dice's daughter and also summoned from Archanea. A very poor woman who takes up jobs with her father for money. Hearing about their struggles, Majes promised money for their help. And so they both decided to join. Clarine: Troubadour, promotes to Strategist. An arrogant and pampered girl from Elibe who often feels others are beneath her who has a soft side buried deep down. Majes regretted summoning her by accident but seeing as she was there, had her join anyway. Phina: Dancer, does not promote. A cheery girl from Archanea who loves dancing. She is so good that whoever she dances for is able to take another turn. Majes exhausted at this point of enlisting had Phina join the army to give them a hand. Chapters: Down below are the chapters that appear in The Mystery of the Binding along with their names and who debuts in them, Chapter 1. The Summoning. Debut: Roy, Marisha, Lilina, Geese, Malice. Chapter 2. A New Land. Chapter 3.The Return. Debut: Tails, Big, Espio, Jet, Cream. Chapter 4. Familiar Yet New. Chapter 5. Fickle Hands. Debut: Silver, Vector, Shadow, Shade, Dr.Eggman Chapter 6. Voyage to the Shrine. Chapter 7. Chance Meetings. Debut: Dice, Ryan, Phina, Raigh, Clarine, Chapter 8. Journey to a New Land. Chapter 9. Motion of the Ocean. Chapter 10. Welcoming Arms. Chapter 11. Finding the Path. Chapter 12. Tempers Arise. Chapter 13. Volcanic Panic. Chapter 14. The Flare Dragon Rises. Chapter 15. The Flare Dragon's Fall. Chapter 16. Endgame. Fanon Emblem Category:Games